


The Gaang goes on a field trip

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Let Toph Say Fuck, Light-Hearted, Literally them just having a good time, Mentioned Iroh (Avatar), Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Minor Sokka/Suki, Not really a life changing field trip, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, but a field trip nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: “Hey Zuko!” Aang called. “Do you know if there are any coral reefs around here?”“My cousin used to say that there’s one not too far off the coast, but I’ve never actually seen it for myself.”“Alright then! Who’s ready for a field trip?” Sokka declared.Inktober Day 20: Coral
Series: Inktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Gaang goes on a field trip

“Hey guys, check out this weird shell,” Sokka called to his friends as he picked it up to show them. It was shaped kind of like a misshapen, lumpy oval and it’s off-white color was marred by small, variably sized holes.

“That’s not a shell,” Aang said with a laugh, taking the object from Sokka to get a closer look. “It’s a washed up piece of coral. I wonder if there’s a reef somewhere around here.”

“Coral?”

“They’re invertebrates that live in large colonies underwater,” Suki explained. “We have a really beautiful reef near Kyoshi Island.”

“We’ve probably never seen them in the South Pole because the water’s too cold for them there,” Katara remarked, stealing the piece of coral from Aang. “Are they normally white like this?”

“Nope, they come in all different colors. Hey Zuko!” Aang called the firebender over. “Do you know if there are any coral reefs around here?”

“My cousin used to say that there’s one not too far off the coast, but I’ve never actually seen it for myself.”

“Alright then! Who’s ready for a field trip?” Sokka declared.

“Uh-uh, not me.” Toph crossed her arms. “I can’t swim.”

“You won’t have to. Katara and I can bend the water so we can all just walk along the ocean floor.” Toph still looked a little unsure, but didn’t object any further.

“Ok everyone, stay close to us,” Katara said as the rest of them huddled and they began their trek to the ocean floor. 

At first they didn’t see much. A couple fish and a lot of sand, but not any coral reefs. 

However, not too far from shore, they did notice something large and vaguely menacing swimming in the distance.

“Um, Zuko, these waters are safe, right?” Sokka asked, a bit hesitantly, eyeing the massive shadow.

“I mean, my dad always let me and Azula swim here.” There was a slight frown on Zuko’s face.

“No offense Sparky, but your dad isn’t exactly the best judge of what’s safe for a kid,” Toph said. There was a slight pause before Zuko responded.

“My uncle always let us swim here,” he corrected.

Regardless, they still gave the creature a wide berth as they continued forward, not wanting to provoke it.

They walked for a few more minutes until Toph stopped dead in her tracks, just before they crested a hill. 

“Holy fuck,” she whispered.

“Toph!” Katara chided, but Toph ignored it, instead kneeling down and touching her hand to the ground.

“It’s incredible. A little blurry because of the sand, but just...wow,” she breathed in awe.

Knowing they were close, the others pushed forward and what they saw when they reached the top of the hill was a sight to behold. 

“Woah,” Sokka murmured. They were all breathless.

Spanning before them were countless clusters of coral in all shapes and sizes and colors. From vibrant reds to pale greens and luscious purples. Every color they could think of was laid before them, spreading over what must’ve been miles. 

“The colors are just like the dragon fire. There are so many of them,” Aang remarked in admiration.

They walked amongst the reef for ages, losing themselves in the forest of coral. 

“Hey Suki,” Sokka said with a smirk as he picked up a large conch shell that was partially buried in the sand. “I got this for you.”

“Aw, how sweet.” She smiled, accepting his offering of the shell.

After that, they wandered around for a little longer before deciding to make their way back to shore. 

“Best field trip ever!” Toph announced once they had returned to the beach. The rest of the group couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic was just generally the Gaang having a fun time and taking a break at Ember Island, I am a firm believer of letting Toph say fuck and her and Zuko being siblings so I did try to work those ideas into this fic lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
